


What A Vampire Likes

by angelus2hot



Series: What A Vampire Likes [1]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: spanking_world, Community: trueblood100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Het, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sookie is ready to learn what vampires enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Vampire Likes

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** What A Vampire Likes  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Bill/Sookie  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Sookie is ready to learn what vampires enjoy.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Spanking World and ](http://spanking_world.livejournal.com)[TrueBlood100](http://trueblood100.livejournal.com)

I don’t know what had possessed me. One minute I’m admiring his backside in the tight black pants and in the next instant my hand is spanking him right on his ass!

Bill turned around with a growl. “What the... Sookie?”

“I couldn’t resist.” At the look on his face I added, “Oh come on. You can’t tell me that hurt you.”

His eyes darkened as his fangs extended. “Some vampires, like humans, enjoy that kind of pain.”

My eyes widened. “Do you?”

“Do you want me to show you what I like?”

All I could do was nod eagerly.


End file.
